Money belts have previously been developed that purport to be "waterproof" or "watertight". One example of such a money belt is United Kingdom Patent Application 2,241,149 filed by Lucas et al which was published under the rules of the United Kingdom Patent Office in 1991. The Lucas et al reference discloses a pouch attached to a belt. The pouch has an opening that is sealed by a waterproof fastener. The waterproof fastener is neither illustrated nor described.
The Lucas et al patent application treats the sealing of the opening in the pouch by means of a waterproof fastener, as if adequate waterproof fasteners were well known in the art. However, a problem commonly encountered with money belts that purport to be waterproof is that leakage into the pouch occurs through the opening in the pouch past the "waterproof" fastener.